


No puedo esperar por volverte a ver Bakagami

by Isabellag9705



Series: Un partido fue suficiente detonante para confesar nuestros sentimientos [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, algo corto, basado en la pelicula The Last Game de Knb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705
Summary: "Aquí te espero Ahomine"Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras miraba el inmenso cielo azul, no podía esperar por volverlo a ver.





	No puedo esperar por volverte a ver Bakagami

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola~ despues de haber visto la pelicula de The Last Game he decidido hacer una serie de one shots de diferentes parejas que pude shippear en toda la pelicula. Este es el primero de ellos asi que espero que les guste n.n   
> Sus comentarios, criticas y demas son bien aceptadas :D

-¿Oyeron eso?, Kagamicchi se va América

-Claro que lo oímos, estamos escuchando a escondidas también nanodayo.

-No hay necesidad de ser malo conmigo Midorimacchi.

-Muro-chin se pondrá triste.

-No tiene porqué, después de todo es el sueño de Kagami.

-Aunque es triste que se tenga que ir, me hubiera gustado jugar contra él una vez más.

-Tal vez haya una oportunidad, pero lo importante es que sepa que también le apoyamos.

Hace ya un rato que Aomine se había desconectado por completo de la conversación que tenían sus amigos, seguía resonando en su mente las palabras que el As de Seirin le había confesado a sus compañeros de equipo.

_-Me voy a América._

El solo aquella frase hacía que un nudo se formara en su estómago y le hiciera sentir una sensación desagradable, como se hubiera probado algún bocado de la comida de Satsuki y ese no era el caso, nunca volvería a cometer ese error en su vida.

A la final salieron de su escondite improvisado para darles sus buenos deseos al pelirrojo, justo como había sugerido Akashi. Más, él con su ceño fruncido no dejó de reclamarle y protestar por el hecho de que iba al otro lado del mundo a hacer lo que siempre ha soñado en toda su vida. ¿Suena estúpido verdad?

Así es como se sentía una vez en la soledad de su habitación; pensando las cosas con más calma, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Kagami se fuera a América?, nunca habían sido tan cercanos y las veces que se han visto no han dejado de discutir, a excepción de cuando jugaban baloncesto, así que su relación no era tan cercana que digamos… ¿Entonces por qué se sentía hecho mierda?, es casi el mismo desánimo que le dio en Teikou una vez que se aburrió de los oponentes débiles de voluntad  y que no le presentaran ningún desafío, ¿Será eso? ¿Estaba molesto porque se iba del país su mayor rival hasta ahora?

Bueno no es como si no se divirtiera cuando estaba con él, es un gran oponente y es divertido burlarse, pero estaba seguro de que esa no era razón suficiente para encontrarse tan mal de ánimos, ¿Qué representa Kagami en su vida? ¿Un rival o… algo más?

-Agr no me voy a estar rompiendo la cabeza con esto, solo tengo que distraerme… voy a leer mi revista de Mai-chan que es mucho más productivo que pensar en el Bakagami.

* * *

 

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y a pesar de su decisión hace unas noches nunca pudo sacarse al pelirrojo de su cabeza, era como un disco rayado que iba a terminar por volverlo loco.

 Como consecuencia su humor había empeorado, tratando mal a Satsuki y sus compañeros,  faltando a los entrenamientos pese a sus amenazas, estaba cansado e irritado pero aún así aceptó ir con sus amigos al aeropuerto ya que ese mismo día resultaba ser el que Kagami se iría de Japón.

Lastimosamente no pudieron  llegar a tiempo para despedirse, culpa al complejo de diva de Kise por eso, y solo se quedaron mirando como retrasados el avión.

-Es real.

-No podremos volver a jugar con él, nunca más.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres Mido-chin?

-Todos estamos conectados por el baloncesto ¿No?, estoy seguro que lo volveremos a ver.

-Midorima tiene razón, Kagami solo jugará en un escenario diferente.

Una vez más Aomine prefirió centrarse en su propio mundo que escuchar a sus compañeros, después de todo, la frase de Murasakibara le había molestado, ¿Cómo es eso de que no podrán volver a jugar contra Kagami?, sabía que el de cabellos morados tendía a ser pesimista con las cosas pero aquello era pasarse… pero si lo que decían Midorima y Akashi era cierto entonces ya había tomado una decisión.

-Me voy a América- declaró las misma palabras de su rival de hace una semana. Cabe resaltar que sus compañeros lo miraron con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo?,  ¿Es para ver a Kagamicchi?- cuestionó atropelladamente Kise.

-Por supuesto que no es por Bakagami idiota, simplemente voy a jugar con la NBA.

-¿Cuándo?

-En algún momento.

Al saber que no era un plan que se efectuaría de inmediato, Kise lo dejó descansar del cuestionamiento, menos mal, porque ni él podía entenderse a sí mismo, pero definitivamente eso era lo que quería, volver a jugar contra un oponente como Kagami Taiga, no, volver a jugar con Kagami, podía ser un tonto encaprichamiento pero no lo iba a dejar que pasara de él mucho tiempo.

Impulsado por su declaración decidió mandarle un mensaje al susodicho con su nueva decisión, porque para él no le era suficiente con que sus amigos lo supieran, quería que su rival también se enterara.

Aunque después de mandarlo pensó que tendría que esperar a que le respondiera, dado que ya había abordado el avión, pero para su sorpresa la respuesta llegó en menos de un minuto.

**_“Aquí te espero Ahomine”_ **

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras miraba el inmenso cielo azul, no podía esperar por volverlo a ver.


End file.
